Lyanna Stark
You saved me from Robert Baratheon, and rode to war for me, you avenged my father and Brandon's deaths. You did not fail me. - Lyanna, to Rhaegar Lyanna Stark is a main character from OW canon, she is wife to Rhaegar Targaryen, which makes her a queen of Westeros. Robert's Rebellion After Rhaegar went to war for her, she remained in the Tower of Joy, where she was under the protection of three Kingsguard knights, Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent. During the confusion after the Trident, she thought Rhaegar dead, and grieved his death. It was only when her brother came to her, did she found out about Rhaegar's survival. About a day before Ned's arrival, she had went into a hard labor, as a coincidence of the assumed death of her husband. When her brother and their crannongman friend found her, she was laying in a bed of blood, refusing to see anyone, even Arthur. Ned, however, calmed her down and told her the truth of Rhaegar's states. She then showed him her two babes, a girl and a boy, both with strong Stark coloring and some of Rhaegar's features. Not long afterwards, the word came from Rhaegar, asking her to join him in King's Landing. She and her sworn shields, along with her newborn children and her brother, went back to the capital. By then, Rhaegar was already crowned as king and thus she entered the city as his second queen. Queen Lyanna Stark She surprised -and delighted- Rhaegar by presenting him their two children. However, Lyanna noticed a disappointed passive look that Rhaegar gave their baby boy. During a collaborative decision, they named the babies, the girl became Princess Nymeria Visenya Targaryen, and the boy was named Jon Aemon Targaryen. She was well treated by Elia and Queen Rhaella, and soon became somewhat of a sister to Elia. But their happiness did not last long, for Rhaegar started to change. It was slow and subtle, yet the three women closest to him noticed it all the same. Rhaella warned the two wives of her son about it, for she believed that it could later lead to a madness similar to her own husband's. However, the Dowager Queen did not live to see her son's true madness, she died giving birth to her last child, Daenerys Targaryen . After his mother's death, the new king grew even more visibly tyrant. Now his newly adopted habits were seen in the plain view. Not half a year after that, he dismissed his younger siblings from the court, sending them to Dragonstone. He told his wives that he did not wish to have the monster of his sister in his court. Later that year, he started to loathe his first wife and her daughter. There was even a time when he beat her for being rude. Rhaenys, now old enough to understand, started hating her own father, and thus their relationship darkened as well. Lyanna did all to mend it, but she was only scorned over the matter. After that it was finally their infant boy's turn to be frowned at. Rhaegar told her and Elia that Jon was no son of his, and he stopped being a father to him. Lyanna knew that it was because his dragon now had four heads, an extra, unwanted head. __FORCETOC__ Gallery Tumblr m91yied4Ya1qlll6ko1 500.jpg|Lyanna first arriving at court 022cee7de72d1161de77401f6229b758.jpg Lyannai.jpg|Young Lyanna in the Tower of Joy Tumblr o2knf2Cdo71rqb7uco9 r1 250.gif|Lyanna tending to an injured Jon Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:House Stark